


Inflatable Palm Trees

by klarogasms



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, idk how this happened, pine tree murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/pseuds/klarogasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna detests the gross act of murdering a pine tree every year just to decorate it's corpse and not even put gifts beneath it on Christmas Eve, because her and Pansy spend their Christmas at the Burrow anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inflatable Palm Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Надувная пальма](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559801) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> Day 15 of 25 Days of Christmas.  
> Prompt: Christmas Tree
> 
> Happy Reading!

“I don't think we need a Christmas Tree.” Luna said, looking up at Pansy on whose lap she currently rested her head.  
“What gave you that idea?” Pansy asked as she removed an errand strand out of Luna's face.  
“We'll spend Christmas Eve at the Burrow and Boxing Day at Malfoy Manor, I don't see the point in supporting pine murder when we won't use the tree anyway. We could just decorate an inflatable palm tree.” Luna explained, smiling at the snort Pansy made at her suggestion.  
“Pine murder, huh?” Pansy mumbled, returning Luna's brilliant smile.

* * *

 

“Honestly, what's the point in putting up a real pine tree, a once living, breathing part of our eco-system if we're not even going to put presents beneath it because we never spend Christmas Eve or boxing day at home.” Pansy asked Harry.  
They were currently spending their lunch break together. It happened more often than either of them would have anticipated when Pansy started her business as Private Investigator. As Harry was an Investigative reporter for the Quibbler they worked pretty well together.  
“You do have a point, but I dare to doubt that Draco will agree to put up and inflatable palm tree in our flat. He is already having a hard time accepting the decoration scheme Teddy chose for our flat this year.” Harry replied, “Even though and inflatable palm tree would go really good with pink, turquoise and yellow.” he mumbled.  
“Just think about it. And, you know, tell Teddy about it. Draco can't say no to his darling cousin.” Pansy replied, smirking smugly.

* * *

 

“But pine murder is a serious issue. And I do believe that Ronald would finally get rid of the Wrackspurts he's been having the past few weeks if you put up and inflatable palm tree. Who wouldn't feel cheerful after decorating one of those, after all?” Luna asked Hermione, a dreamy smile adorning her features.  
“I don't know about the Wrackspurts, but I do agree that I detest the 'pine murder', as you put it. I thought about getting a plastic pine tree, though.” Hermione replied, a hint of a smile on her features at Luna's ridiculous suggestion.  
“But you do have to admit that palm trees are far more aesthetically pleasing than the common pine.” Luna said.  
“Don't know about that either, but I think it'll give Ron a good laugh when he comes home to a decorated palm tree.” Hermione smiled.

* * *

 

“Why are ze presents under an inflatable palm tree?” Fleur asked Molly. It was the day of Christmas Eve and the whole extended Weasley clan had gathered at the Burrow, like every year.  
“Haven't you heard? It's the sign of a environmentalist movement which is against the pointless murder of trees, especially thousands of pine trees every Christmas season.” Molly replied, offering the blonde a sweet smile.  
“What have we done, Lu?” Pansy asked her girlfriend. They sat next to each other on one of the many couches in the Burrow's living room.  
“We started an environmentalist movement. It wasn't surprising that Wizarding Britain made a big deal out of it once Witch Weekly printed a feature on Draco's and Harry's Christmas traditions and dedicated the inflatable palm tree it's own column.” Luna replied, tucking one of Pansy's errand strands behind her ear.  
“Shit happens.” Pansy snorted, leaning in to catch Luna's lips in a kiss.


End file.
